


Some Time Before Christmas

by jenajasper



Series: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Poetry, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Inspired by The Night Before Christmas, M/M, Sam and Dean Winchester - Freeform, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Saving People Hunting Things, clever Dean, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: It doesn't have to be the holidays to appreciate your greatest gift





	Some Time Before Christmas

It felt just like Christmas, but no one would know  
It wasn't December, and there wasn't yet snow  
Sam and Dean Winchester were all settled down  
ln a nameless motel in a nameless small town 

The brothers were snuggled together in bed  
Dean wrapped around Sam, placed a kiss on his head  
Holding him near he felt such a shiver  
That only the thoughts of this day could deliver

The morning began with some bacon and eggs  
And Sam's usual run to stretch out his legs  
They loaded up Baby, their partner in crime  
And reached their location in an hour's time 

The building was huge, the grounds were ornate  
But sad and neglected like the rusted front gate  
The inside was silent with nothing amiss  
But something was wrong; they felt sure of this

Sam followed his brother further inside  
Searching for places where something could hide  
They passed through the foyer and checked out the kitchen  
They entered the next room, and that's where it hit them

They felt first a chill then a heat flash real quick  
A feeling of vertigo making them sick  
The lights didn't flicker; they went out in a flash  
They glittered and crumbled and spat out black ash

They found themselves trapped by a ferocious horde  
All manner of evil, a dark smorgasbord  
The demons, the witches, the ghouls all around  
Shapeshifters and ghosts, the spirits abound

The action was furious, fierce and more  
Non-stop and confusing til Sam hit the floor  
Dean grabbing his brother, he hustled them out  
Still trying to figure what this was about

Then Sam mentioned something that gave Dean a thought  
it wasn't an army with which they had fought  
How odd they could not make headway or gain  
They couldn't destroy them or cause any pain

Dean angled his flashlight and moved in an arc  
Aware of those things which remained in the dark  
Then Dean did see something not quite out of sight  
He knew twas the monster that caused all this fright

Dean pulled out a gun filled with silver and steel  
There wouldn't be anything this couldn't kill  
He smiled as he aimed because he wouldn't miss  
He and Sam would be safe, an end to all this

The bone-chilling wails, the curdling screams  
It rattled them both more than their worse dreams  
Then all was quiet, the air fresh and clean  
They sat still and waited, assessing the scene

Both bloodied and battered they got to their feet  
Still not quite sure of what they had beat  
They knew that research was in their future  
But right now their thoughts were on band-aids and sutures

They got themselves cleaned up and ready for bed  
While thoughts of those monsters still danced in their heads  
Then they pushed them away and snuggled up tight  
They were safe and at peace for a long restful night

HAPPY HOLIDAYS


End file.
